Low-light conditions can pose serious risk of injury to persons standing or working near roadways. Such dangers are of particular concern to construction, law enforcement and other emergency personnel who must routinely hazard traffic as part of their duties. Consequently, efforts have been made to apprize motorists of the presence of such persons, as well as that of bikers, joggers and other recreation-minded persons. For instance, stationary warning lights, signs or flares may alert oncoming motorists of a construction zone or accident scene. However, such fixtures provide little protection for workers who must stray outside the designated area.
Conventional portable warning devices have proven impractical or inconvenient in that they must be carried in a hand of the user, thus limiting the tasks able to be performed by the user. Still others require users to carefully orient reflective faces of the devices prior to attaching them to clothing with cumbersome clasps or hooks. Such requirements and attachments may dissuade persons from using them, and further render the devices vulnerable to breakage. Consequently, there exists a need for a personal portable reflective warning device which does not require conscious orientation of the reflective surface thereof and which frees the hands of a user to perform tasks other than carrying the device.